Grow Up
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Could something so small make him grow up? LitaRandy eventually. plz r
1. A Little Surprise

Title: Grow Up (1?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cadie and Lewis.

Distribution: Litafics on LiveJournal. Anyone else ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Randy (eventually)

Notes: My Randy muse has been begging for this story for about a month. Lita doesn't come into the story until the end of part 1 but she will be a major character from there onwards. Cadie's name is pronounced KD.

Summery: Could something so small really make him grow up?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1: A Little Surprise

Randy Orton was hanging out at his incredibly expensive and beautiful house with some of his fellow superstars, outside that expensive and beautiful house stood a young blonde woman with tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd met Randy Orton once, that had been a year ago but she would never forget it.

Cadie Stevens looked down at her 3 month old son in the car seat she was holding; he was already the image of his father. She loved that little boy more than anything in her life but she was only 21. She thought she could do it, that everything would be wonderful after he was born but it wasn't, being a mom wasn't like it looked on TV or in the movies, where the babies were all perfect, they never got sick and they never cried.

She sighed and picked up the bag of baby things she'd packed earlier. The baby boy snuggled in the car seat cooed in his sleep but didn't wake up. Cadie walked quietly to the door of Randy Orton's home, she laid the bag down first before gently placing her son's car seat down next to it.

"I love you so much my little snookie but your daddy can give you a better life than I can…I'm so sorry…" tears spilled down her face as she tucked the blankets tighter around the baby and pulled the note she'd written out of her pocket, she placed it softly on her sons stomach then rang the doorbell. She ran back to where she'd been waiting earlier and watched as someone opened the door.

John Cena opened his friend's front door; he was going to close it again when he didn't see anyone there until he heard something. He looked down slowly.

"Uh oh...um Orton, ya might wanna come see this…"

"What?"

John bent down and picked up the car seat.

"I think someone left you something…"

The young superstar's eyes fell on the baby in the car seat his friend was holding.

"What the hell…?"

He reached out and picked up Cadie's note.

"What does it say?" John asked as he brought the baby inside.

Randy started to read the note.

_Randy_

_I know you probably don't remember me, my name is Cadie Stevens. We met last year at my friend Jenna's party. 3 months ago I had your baby, his name is Lewis. I told myself I didn't need you, I didn't want anything from you. I was sure I could raise Lewis on my own but I can't do it. Being a mom is too hard. I can't give him everything he needs but I know that you can. Everything he needs for a week is in the bag I left. He likes to be bounced when he cries and he likes being called snookie. He's ticklish and likes having his hair stroked as he falls asleep._

_I'm sorry Randy; I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. Please take care of Lewis and tell him his mommy loves him._

_Cadie._

"I think this is yours then…" John said as he handed the car seat to the stunned young superstar.

"That is not mine…"

"His mom seems to think so"

"It can't be mine…" Randy ran his fingers through his short dark hair.

"_It_ is a he…and unless you're shooting blanks I think there's a pretty good chance he's yours…do you remember this Cadie chick?"

"Yeah…I do…she did this thing with her tongue…"

"Whoa, little ears man…" John tried to cover the baby's ears which disturbed the little one.

"Uh oh…" Randy watched as the little boy screwed his face up and started to wail.

"No no no, don't cry…" Randy quickly fumbled with the catches on the car seat.

"What did that note say about crying?" he asked loudly over the little boy's howls.

"Um…it says you have to bounce him"

Randy lifted the infant into his arms and began to gently bounce him.

The baby stopped screeching just as Lita, Trish, Hunter and Shawn came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"What the hell is that?" Lita asked.

"My son, apparently…"


	2. Sleepless Night

Title: Grow up (2?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cadie and Lewis.

Distribution: Litafics on LiveJournal. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Randy (eventually)

Notes: this part sees Lita becoming more of a major character.

Summer: Could something so small make him grow up?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2: Sleepless Night

"Your what?" Hunter asked.

John handed Cadie's note to the blond man, his eyes scanned over it before he past it to Shawn. Lewis had gone back to sleep quickly in Randy's arms. John looked at the little boy.

"He does look like you man…he's got your nose and that's definitely your chin…"

"Shut up John"

"What? You should be proud of your little boy…" John smirked.

"How could you get that poor girl pregnant and not even know?" Trish asked after she read the note.

"How was I supposed to know? I don't exactly keep in touch with every chick I bang…she knew it was just a bit of fun…"

"That doesn't make it right Orton…" Lita said sternly.

Little Lewis decided he didn't like being in Randy's arms anymore and let out an ear piercing screech. Randy tried bouncing him again but it didn't work this time.

"You two are both dads…how the hell do I make him stop?" Randy asked Shawn and Hunter helplessly. The 2 blond men looked at each other before Shawn stepped forward and took the baby from the younger mans arms. Lewis stopped crying straight away, he looked up at Shawn and cooed happily.

"How did you do that?" Randy asked.

"You were tense, so he was tense…babies pick up on stuff like that. If you stay calm he should stay quiet"

Shawn gently handed the little bundle back to Randy. The dark haired superstar looked down into ice blue eyes that matched his own.

"What do I do now?"

"Well the first thing you need to do is get him settled for the night" Shawn said.

"And you need to get a paternity test done…just to make sure he's yours" Hunter suggested.

"Then you need to find his mom…it looks like she really loves him, she must be missing him already" Lita said quietly as she stood next to Randy and stroked the baby's soft hair.

They got the baby settled in his car seat and put him in Randy's room. John and Trish went through the bag Cadie had left. They found bottles, milk, diapers and a few toys and clothes, there was also a feeding and sleep schedule, everything the baby needed for at least a week just like Cadie said in her note.

Once they made sure Lewis was asleep Hunter and Shawn left, John and Trish weren't far behind them. This only left Lita.

"Li please don't leave me on my own with him…I don't know how to take care of a baby…"

"And I do?"

"Please Li…" he put on his best puppy dog face. The redhead sighed.

"Fine…I'll stay. But I'm doing this for him, not you…you'll probably drop him or something…"

"Thanks Li"

Lita slept in the guest room, next to Randy's. Randy sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the sleeping baby. He was a beautiful baby, there was no denying that. The young superstar reached out and stroked the baby's cheek gently. Randy must have fallen asleep because he woke up to the sound of Lewis screaming.

"Shh shh little man…its ok…" he reached down and lifted the baby out of his car seat. He walked the floor with the little one still screaming in his arms.

Lita opened the door quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I don't know...he won't stop crying…"

"Maybe he needs changing…"

"Umm…"

"Please tell me you know how to change a diaper…"

"Nope…" Randy said sheepishly.

The redhead sighed.

"Give him here…"

She took the baby from Randy and laid him down on the bed.

"Get me a diaper, wipes, powder and the diaper rash cream"

Randy handed her everything she asked for. Lita cooed over the baby as she changed his diaper. Once she was done she handed the old diaper to Randy.

"What do I do with this?" he asked. Lita rolled her eyes.

"Throw it in the trash Orton…and get one of his bottles while you're at it, he's due a feed"

Once Randy had left the room Lita picked Lewis up, she smiled down at the little boy as she cradled him in her arms.

"You are a handsome little thing aren't you? I bet your mommy misses you…I know I would. Your daddy may be a bit of a handful sometimes but he's a good guy…"

The little boy was staring at her like he understood every word she was saying. Randy came back with one of the bottles Cadie had made up. Lita had to show him how to hold the bottle properly but it didn't take him long to get the hang of it.

Soon Lewis was fed and happy. Randy watched him in quiet awe as his eyes fluttered closed. Randy remembered what Cadie had said in her note and gently stroked the baby's hair as he fell asleep.

"This has been the longest night of my life Li…"

Lita smiled as she took Lewis from Randy and laid him back in his car seat.

"How much do you remember about his mom?"

"Cadie? Not much…she was blonde and pretty and I was drunk…I mostly remember that I liked her name…" he replied sleepily.

Lita shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was going to ask him something else but when she looked over at him he was sound asleep.

"What am I gonna do with you Orton?"….


	3. Just You and Me

Title: Grow up (3?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cadie and Lewis.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Randy (eventually)

Notes: The song Lita sings is Gomenasai by TATU.

Summery: Could something so small make him grow up?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3: Just You and Me

Randy woke up to blissful silence. He lay in bed for a few seconds before he remembered Lewis. Blue eyes looked around the room but there was no sign of the baby. Randy got up and slipped on some jeans and a shirt, he was halfway down the stairs when he heard something that brought a smile to his face, Lita was singing.

"What I though was a dream…a mirage was as real as it seemed a privilege…when I wanted to tell you, I made a mistake…I walked away…"

The redhead was singing along softly to the CD she'd put on while Lewis sat in his car seat kicking his tiny legs. Randy leaned against the door frame and watched her. He could have laughed at their weird little relationship, he was head over heels in love with the redhead and she hated every inch of him, well maybe hate was too strong a word, she tolerated his existence. He knew she really only put up with him because they were both friends with John and she'd only stayed last night because of Lewis. He might tell her how he felt one day, if there was enough alcohol in the world to get him drunk enough to do it. He stepped forward, deciding it was time the redhead knew he was there.

"Morning Orton…Lewis was getting fussy so I thought I'd bring him down here…by the way, who or what is Pookie bear?" the redhead asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"You were mumbling something in your sleep about Pookie bear"

"Just forget you ever heard that…" Pookie bear had been his childhood teddy bear which unbeknownst to anyone he kept upstairs under his bed. The redhead shrugged and turned off the CD.

"What are your plans for today?" Lita asked.

"Try to find his mom I guess…want am I gonna do tomorrow? I have to go back to work…"

"You'll have to take him with you I guess…"

"I could kill Cadie for this…."

"Now you know why she couldn't cope"

Randy sighed. He was sorry for what Cadie must have gone through but if he'd known Cadie was pregnant he never would've turned his back on her.

"Do you think he looks like me?"

"Honestly? If he was anymore like you I'd swear he was a clone. All his features are yours…I'd be pretty surprised if you weren't his father"

"I guess Cadie wouldn't exactly lie, it's not like she asked me for money or anything…she just wants me to raise the kid…what the hell have I got myself into Li?"

Lita laughed and lifted Lewis out of his car seat.

"Congrats Orton, it's a boy" she giggled as she placed the baby in his fathers arms.

"That's so funny Li, you're a funny, funny person" the young man said, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you, it's a gift…I should get going, I've got an early flight tomorrow for that appearance before the show and I haven't even packed yet…"

Randy looked horrified at the thought of being left alone with the baby.

"Don't worry so much Orton, you'll both be fine…you know how to feed him and change him now, and you know what to do when he cries…the rest you'll pick up as you get to know each other"

"Yeah…I guess I'd have to take care of him on my own sooner or later…I just hoped it would be later"

"You can call me if you need anything…" she grabbed her jacket and kissed Lewis's forehead "Bye little man…later Orton"

"Bye Li…" Randy said sadly. He watched her leave before looking at the baby in his arms.

"Well it's just you and me now huh?"

Lewis hiccupped.

Randy waited until Lewis was sleeping soundly before he started making some calls. He called Cadie's friend Jenna first, she was a friend of his sister. Jenna had no idea where Cadie was but she didn't seem too surprised that she'd left the baby with him. She was able to give him Cadie's brother's number. Darien Stevens wasn't exactly helpful; Randy was hardly his favorite person. The legend killer got the impression that even if he did know where Cadie was he wouldn't tell him.

After spending most of the day making calls that got him no where Randy decided to give up, it looked like he was going to have to get used to having Lewis around. He had no idea what he was going to do when he went back to work tomorrow; traveling was hard enough without a 3 month old baby tagging along. He looked over at his sleeping son.

"I guess I should get you some new clothes and stuff…"

Randy picked up the phone and dialed Hunters number.

"H I need your help…it looks like I'm gonna have to bring Lewis on the road with me and I need to get him new clothes and whatever…"

"Let me guess, you want me to help you shop cause you have no clue what he needs?"

"That's pretty much it, yeah…"

"Get the munchkin ready and I'll pick you both up in 20 minutes…"

"Thanks man…"

Randy got everything he needed for Lewis and tucked a blanket around his still sleeping son. By the time he was ready to go Hunter was there. They got Lewis settled in the car and headed off. They got to a store that was full of baby equipment, toys and clothes. Lewis had woken up but he seemed happy enough being carried around in his car seat by Randy.

"The first thing you're gonna need is a stroller…you should get one of those ones that you can put his car seat on…"

They looked at the different strollers, not that Randy really had a clue what the different features of each stroller were.

"What else does he need?" Randy asked his friend.

"You don't have a lot of clothes for him do ya? And the ones you do have he'll grow out of quick…diapers, toys, bottles…I think you're pretty much gonna need everything…" Hunter replied to a decidedly overwhelmed looking Randy.

An hour and a half later Randy and Lewis were back home with almost everything the baby could possibly need. Randy looked at his baby boy as he lay contentedly in his new stroller.

"I've only known you 2 days and you've already turned my life inside out…the next few weeks are gonna be interesting…"


End file.
